Le silence est d'argent
by Sarabeka
Summary: Kristoff trouve Elsa sur le palier de sa porte en pleine nuit. Elsa qui ne sait plus se taire. Elsa qui parle et se confie.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fanfic est une commande de Pitouyou, mon roux préféré.**

 **Remerciez-la à elle, sans quoi vous ne m'auriez pas vu écrire un Elsanna avant longtemps.**

 **Mention d'inceste au passage.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Kristoff n'aurait jamais cru que l'aînée des deux sœurs viendrait frapper à sa porte à une telle heure de la nuit. La cadette, Anna, l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois. Après tout, ils sortaient ensembles depuis deux ans. C'était presque normal. Mais Elsa, en revanche, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à la trouver ainsi sur le pallier de son appartement.

Elle était pâle. Plus que d'habitude en tous cas. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'Elsa avait une mine de femme fragile.

C'était certainement du à ses fréquentations. En tant que pilier de l'équipe de rugby du campus, il était habitué à traîner avec de solides gaillards. Anna, avec sa silhouette pas vraiment tout à fait adulte et plus vraiment adolescente, apportait déjà une légèreté exotique. Sans l'optimisme et l'énergie débordante qui la caractérisaient, Kristoff aurait parfois peur de la briser.

Quant à Elsa, il ne se posait pas la question. Il avait constamment peur de la briser. Sans compter cette distance qu'elle mettait entre eux deux. Elle semblait tout juste tolérer le petit ami de sa sœur, sans plus.

C'était une surprise qu'il ne savait définir comme agréable ou pas.

Il l'invita à entrer et elle s'exécuta sans un mot.

Se rendant subitement compte qu'il était en caleçon, il s'éclipsa pour se mettre quelque chose sur le dos pendant qu'Elsa s'installait. Dans sa chambre, il put mettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses idées en se réveillant un peu mieux.

Il passa la tête par la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui lui servait de pièce à vivre et vit la silhouette prostrée de la jeune femme sur le canapé. Vu son expression, il avait du se passer quelque chose. Pas quelque chose de grave. Elsa était assez mature et maîtresse d'elle-même pour gérer la plupart des imprévus qui pouvaient lui tomber dessus. Ca n'avait pas de rapport avec Anna non plus, car dans ce cas, elle n'afficherait pas cette mine abattue.

Sa petite sœur et tout ce qui la concernait étaient bien les seules choses qui faisaient perdre toute assurance à Elsa, aussi étrange que cela paraisse.

Il regarda le réveil. Les chiffres d'un rouge agressif indiquaient 1 h 37.

Il rejoignit Elsa qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot, et n'en prononça pas plus alors qu'il s'affaira en cuisine après de longues minutes à la contempler.

Cette femme semblait posséder l'étrange capacité de se changer en statue de glace, ignorant tout ce qui pouvait se trouver à proximité. Kristoff trouvait ça effrayant. Et le bruit des casseroles sur le gaz le rassurait vaguement. Il avait faim. Sans savoir si c'était du à l'angoisse d'avoir l'aînée Arendelle dans son appartement ou à son absence de dîner de la veille. Sûrement un mélange des deux.

Des œufs brouillés feraient parfaitement l'affaire. Il osa porter à ses lèvres la canette de bière entamée de la veille. Le liquide tiède avait un goût affreux mais le força à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Derrière le comptoir qui séparait l'espace cuisine du petit salon, il y avait bien Elsa, seule, venue toquer à sa porte à une heure et demie du matin. C'était déjà étrange en soi.

Il jeta sa canette à demi-vide. C'était véritablement infect.

La porte du micro-onde claqua après qu'il y ait mis un mug rempli de lait au chocolat. De ce qu'il en savait, Elsa ne partageait pas vraiment ses goûts. Et le lait au chocolat était le seul breuvage qu'il l'avait vue boire avec ce qui ressemblait le plus à du plaisir.

Il se rendit compte qu'il la connaissait peu. Pour lui, elle n'était que la grande sœur de sa petite amie. Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots les fois où il passait récupérer Anna chez elles. Leurs conversations étaient restées très superficielles. Sans Anna, il aurait été très probable qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais.

Kristoff retint un juron en se brûlant la main. Aucune réaction de la part de sa visiteuse. Il termina de préparer son repas improvisé, sortit le mug chaud de sa main libre et vint s'asseoir en tailleur près d'Elsa, à même le sol.

Elle saisit le mug qu'il lui tendait mais le reposa de suite sur la table basse tant ses mains tremblaient. Elle commença à se tordre machinalement les doigts pour cacher leurs tremblements, preuve de nervosité.

Kristoff commença à manger sans quitter Elsa des yeux. Elle était exténuée.

Et le fait qu'elle commence à se tordre les mains n'indiquait rien de bon. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Anna, elle aurait mis Kristoff au courant. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Parce qu'autant elle était capable de transformer le moindre bobo de sa petite sœur en une annonce de guerre nucléaire, autant elle faisait preuve d'un self-control tout à fait respectable pour le reste.

La voir alors dans cet état n'avait rien de rassurant.

Le silence devenant pesant, et après avoir bien compris qu'Elsa n'entamerait pas la moindre forme de communication, Kristoff décida de commencer.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Simple, rapide, sans détour. On faisait difficilement mieux dans le domaine.

Elle sursauta, sembla finalement se rendre compte de sa présence à ses côtés et eut un sourire aussi tordu que ses doigts en cet instant.

Elle voulut saisir l'anse du mug pour se donner une contenance, échoua lamentablement, se mit à lisser le bord de son pull en regardant ses pieds. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma en jetant un coup d'œil à Kristoff.

« Parler », déclara-t-elle soudainement comme si c'était une évidence.

Kristoff acquiesça de lents mouvements de tête.

« Parler ? Parlons alors. »

Il se surprit à utiliser ce ton un peu lent qu'il utilisait le week-end quand il allait aider à la ferme aux rennes. Mais Elsa n'était pas une bête et il se fustigea mentalement.

Mais elle ne dit rien, continuant seulement à faire bouger ses mains. Un doigt craqua sous ce mauvais traitement.

« Anna ne serait pas mieux pour ça ? » demanda-t-il, un peu gêné à la longue.

A l'entente du prénom de sa cadette, les pupilles d'Elsa s'étrécirent brusquement.

« Non. Pas Anna. N'importe qui mais pas elle.

\- D'accord. »

Après tout, Anna devait dormir à cette heure-ci. Comme une souche. S'il y avait une chose qui permettait à Anna d'être un véritable ressort dans la journée, c'était son sommeil de plomb. Il imaginait mal sa petite amie réveillée en pleine nuit pour une discussion nocturne, même par Elsa.

Pourtant, la plus jeune des sœurs était le seul sujet de conversation qu'ils pouvaient avoir en commun. Sans ce dernier, Kristoff se retrouvait brusquement à court d'idées.

Elsa sans Anna était également un concept qu'il avait du mal à appréhender.

Anna sans Elsa restait Anna. Pleine de vie, de maladresse, fidèle à elle-même.

Mais Elsa sans Anna n'existait pas, n'était rien. Tout juste une figure de glace ou de cristal. Figée. Immobile dans sa propre existence.

Kristoff du s'avouer qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvaient être les loisirs d'Elsa, voire si elle en avait.

En réalité, un mot s'imposait à son esprit quand il songeait à Elsa : frigide. Et de ce qu'il en savait, la majorité des personnes qui connaissaient Elsa de vue pensaient la même chose. Ca faisait peu de monde, certes, mais une seule première impression suffisait à se forger une opinion.

Pour appuyer cette idée, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un hypothétique petit ami. Si elle avait eu quinze ans, ça aurait été crédible. Mais à vingt-et-un ans, c'était simplement inquiétant. Après tout, si une fille comme Elsa n'avait pas eu de relation, ça cachait forcément quelque chose.

Le côté guindé peut-être.

Kristoff chercha un sujet de conversation qu'il pourrait partager avec l'aînée Arendelle. Tout le ramenait à Anna, quoiqu'il fasse. Elsa ne voulait pas en parler. Cependant il pouvait aborder le sujet de manière détournée, innocente.

« La journée à la plage s'est bien passée ? »

Voilà, c'était aussi simple que ça. Anna lui avait dit la veille qu'elle serait absente. Pour cause, une sortie plage avec sa grande sœur, histoire de lui rappeler que le monde extérieur et le soleil existaient toujours. Pour Anna, c'était un prétexte comme un autre pour passer du temps avec sa grande sœur.

Elsa tressaillit et Kristoff remercia le fait qu'elle ne tenait pas le mug rempli de chocolat chaud à cet instant. Il n'était peut-être pas porté sur le ménage mais garder son appartement dans un état habitable était la moindre des choses. Et si il y avait une chose qu'il ne désirait pas faire, c'était nettoyer une tâche de chocolat à cette heure-ci de la nuit.

Les mains d'Elsa tremblaient terriblement et elle tenta de le cacher en les glissant entre ses jambes serrées. Ce fut alors ses lèvres qui se mirent à frémir imperceptiblement.

Elle se mit à parler d'une voix nouée. S'il ne la connaissait pas, Kristoff aurait pu dire qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

« Ca a été une torture. »

Il eut un sourire.

« Je veux bien que tu n'ais pas l'habitude du soleil mais à ce point ? Tu as survécue. Anna avait tout prévu.

\- Non… Elle n'a pas tout prévu. »

Elle se voûta sur le canapé, sa frange lui cachait les yeux. Kristoff posa son assiette avec un bruit de couverts entrechoqués et s'approcha. Il avait beau ne pas être un proche ami d'Elsa, la voir ainsi lui fendait le cœur.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose ? »

Elsa prit une grande inspiration.

« J'ai… Je n'ai pas pu rester. Tu aurais du la voir, Kristoff. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me sourire toute l'après-midi, c'était déjà trop ! Je voulais la toucher, l'embrasser même. Alors quand elle a voulu dormir avec moi cette nuit, j'ai préféré sortir avant de faire… n'importe quoi. »

Ses mains tremblaient de nouveau et elle ne faisait rien pour le cacher maintenant. Kristoff l'appela. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait repris cette intonation un peu lente, un peu stupide.

« Elsa. On parle d'Anna, hein ? C'est bien d'elle que tu parles ? »

Il lui fallait l'entendre. Réveillé à une heure pareille pour finir dans une telle situation, il craignait de se faire des films. Et il préfèrerait se faire des films.

L'unique larme qui coula sur la joue d'Elsa fut la première qu'il vit. Elsa ne pleurait jamais.

Il aurait préféré se faire des films.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde. Voici le second chapitre posté en vitesse entre deux cartons à préparer ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Kristoff envoya un message à Anna. Quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à : « ta sœur est chez moi pour la nuit, je te la ramène demain ». Le message serait peut-être reçu de suite mais pas lu avant quelques heures encore. Anna un dimanche, ça se rapprochait du paresseux sous la couette.

Sa grande sœur en revanche, semblait être prise d'une frénésie active qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elsa s'affairait actuellement aux fourneaux, une tablette de chocolat déjà bien entamée posée près d'elle.

Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginée en train de cuisiner quoi que ce soit. Remarque, il imaginait très mal Anna faire la même chose. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'elles se nourrissent. Il se posa alors une question. Laquelle des deux sœurs préparait à manger habituellement ?

Elsa semblait avoir une certaine aisance dans ses gestes. Anna, elle, devait certainement se contenter de tout dévorer une fois la cuisine faite, ou même durant la préparation du plat. Lui-même se retenait d'aller piocher dans les dés de jambon qu'Elsa avait découpés au préalable.

C'était reposant de la voir ainsi, quoiqu'un peu étrange de voir sa silhouette dans son propre coin cuisine. Kristoff préférait tout de même la voir faire quelque chose de ses mains plutôt que rester prostrée sur le canapé à se tordre sans cesse les doigts.

Il avait fallut de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne se calme, et Kristoff, impuissant et sonné, n'avait rien pu faire. Plus que l'annonce d'Elsa, c'était la voir dans cet état qui l'avait choqué.

Grand Pabbie (nommé ainsi pour la simple et bonne raison que Kristoff avait longtemps été incapable d'articuler correctement grand-papy et que l'habitude était tenace) lui avait une fois expliqué qu'il y avait deux sortes de pleurs.

Ceux qu'il versait alors à ce moment-là, encore tout endolori d'une chute et d'une sale égratignure au genou. Des pleurs de gamin, qui passent aussi vite qu'ils arrivent. Ceux de la petite douleur et du caprice. Et puis les autres. Ceux qu'il n'avait jamais vus avant qu'Elsa ne vienne cette nuit. Parce que la jeune femme ne pleurait pas pour un simple caprice, il en avait déduit que c'était autre chose. Une véritable douleur au cœur et à l'âme.

Il l'avait senti à sa façon.

Sa spécialité à lui c'était les plaquages. Les seules personnes qu'il ait eu à réconforter dans sa vie, c'était des camarades à l'épaule démise ou à la clavicule cassée. Toujours en blaguant. Après tout, ça faisait partie des risques. Rien à voir avec Elsa. Il n'allait sûrement pas se risquer à une tentative d'humour. Il doutait même qu'elle soit capable d'en faire preuve.

En comparaison, Anna était facile à gérer. Sans compter que les fois où il l'avait vue pleurer devaient bien se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Deux fois de rire, une fois d'angoisse devant un film particulièrement long et chiant de son point de vue, une autre fois parce qu'il refusait de la laisser faire un tour sur le dos de Sven (c'est un renne, rien à voir avec un poney, ça fait bien six fois qu'il le dit !) et la dernière en adoptant un regard de chiot battu qui avait eu pour but de le convaincre de la mener à la fête foraine. Rien de très grave en soi.

Pour Elsa, ça avait été autre chose. Une seule fois avait suffit. Et Kristoff ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ça avait été en partie de sa faute. Qui aurait cru que ce serait si difficile d'entendre ce genre d'aveu ? Tout aussi facile de passer outre en se disant qu'Elsa devait être seulement épuisée et que la pêche constante d'Anna n'avait rien pour l'apaiser.

Son ego de mâle protecteur se trouvait flatté qu'Elsa soit venue chez lui. Mais son esprit rationnel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander pourquoi. Sans compter que ce même esprit rationnel se trouvait mis à rude épreuve par l'odeur délicieuse qui lui parvenait. Décidemment, ce devait être Elsa qui cuisinait chez les Arendelle.

« J'ai envoyé un message à Anna » déclara-t-il simplement.

Elsa se saisit distraitement de la tablette de chocolat et y mordit un grand coup. Kristoff avait toujours du chocolat quelque part dans l'appartement. Dans le cas contraire, Anna serait capable de lui faire une crise. La gourmandise de sa petite amie le forçait même à conserver des stocks dans un tiroir à chaussettes, en ultime recours. Il pouvait au moins offrir une des précieuses tablettes d'Anna à Elsa. Elle ne lui en voudrait certainement pas.

« Pourquoi être venue me voir ? » demanda-t-il, libérant la question qui lui brûlait la langue jusqu'à maintenant.

De dos, il ne pouvait pas voir directement sa réaction, seulement la tresse blonde qui se balançait. Il nota cependant que le mouvement des mains d'Elsa ne s'étaient pas arrêtés. Il valait mieux ça que les craquements de doigts habituels.

Le silence dura encore un instant.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça poserait problème.

\- Ça n'en pose pas. C'est juste curieux.

\- Je pensais… que tu comprendrais peut-être… Je ne sais pas. »

Kristoff huma encore une fois l'odeur qui emplissait désormais son appartement. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'elle préparait mais c'était rempli de promesses.

« Je me demandais, continua Kristoff pour changer de sujet, si c'était toi qui préparais à manger chez vous. »

Elsa se retourna enfin, un air de malice dans les yeux. Comme ça, elle ressemblait à Anna.

« Oui. Anna est incapable de faire autre chose que des sandwiches. Et si elle avait été là, elle aurait déjà tout mangé avant que ça ne cuise.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu. »

Elle retourna à son plat qui mijotait.

« C'est comme ça depuis… Enfin… La mort de nos parents.

\- Anna n'a jamais voulu m'en parler » commenta le jeune homme.

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir. A cette heure-ci habituellement, il dormait. Son esprit était encore embrumé de sommeil, et il le serait certainement quelques heures encore. Tant qu'il ne verrait pas le soleil au travers du store baissé.

« C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, compléta Elsa sans se formaliser. Ils sont partis en voyage d'affaire et ils ne sont jamais revenus.

\- C'était il y a trois ans si je me souviens bien ?

\- Tout à fait. Je venais d'en avoir dix-huit. C'est grâce à ça qu'on s'en est sorties. Autrement, nous aurions été envoyées en famille d'accueil ou en foyer. Peut-être séparées. »

Elle eut un frisson violent.

« Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer. »

Kristoff non plus. Les deux sœurs étaient incapables de rester séparées plus de trois jours d'affilée. Il avait essayé, plein de bonne volonté, d'amener Anna avec lui pour une de ces longues randonnées en montagne dont il avait l'habitude, toujours ponctuée de sessions d'escalade. Ce n'était pas la vie en extérieur qui avait fait peur à Anna, elle avait relevé le défi avec un plaisir évident. L'escalade n'était clairement pas son fort mais elle pouvait toujours compter sur son Roi des rennes aux bras musclés pour lui prêter main forte.

Ce qui lui avait posé problème au bout de quatre jours, alors qu'ils entamaient un retour vers la civilisation censé leur prendre deux jours encore, ça avait été l'inquiétude bien visible d'Anna pour sa grande sœur. Et ça n'avait pas été Kristoff qui l'avait rassurée en lui assurant qu'Elsa avait largement passé l'âge d'être bordée et qu'elle était sûrement capable de faire bouillir assez d'eau pour un plat de pâtes. Anna ne s'était réellement détendue qu'après avoir coupé le souffle de sa sœur en se jetant dans ses bras, manquant de les faire tomber toutes les deux par la même occasion.

Kristoff s'était senti de trop dans ces retrouvailles beaucoup trop intenses pour une simple semaine de séparation. Elles se voyaient tous les jours, vivaient ensembles dans le même loft. En toute logique, il n'y avait aucune raison à une telle effusion de sentiments.

« On a été séparées longtemps avant ça aussi. Peut-être que ça n'aurait rien changé, mais je voulais retrouver ma petite sœur » déclara soudainement Elsa.

Encore une bouchée de chocolat.

« Comment ça ? fit Kristoff, la curiosité piquée au vif.

\- J'ai passé mon adolescence enfermée, répondit la jeune femme sans lever les yeux. Dix heures par jour avec un précepteur et mon père pour m'apprendre le métier. Pendant qu'Anna filait à l'école primaire du quartier. On ne s'est pas vues grandir. Il y avait cette fille, de trois ans plus jeune, qui vivait sous le même toit que moi sans que je ne la connaisse vraiment. Je n'avais que son prénom, Anna. Elle se levait à l'heure où je me mettais au travail, partait ensuite à l'école, au collège, au lycée… Elle rentrait en fin d'après-midi quand j'épluchais encore la comptabilité des affaires d'import-export familiales. Nous avons dîné ensemble huit fois en dix ans, pour te dire. Toujours en silence. Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux, comme si j'étais une bête curieuse. En y repensant, je devais la regarder de la même manière. Il a fallut la mort de nos parents pour qu'on apprenne enfin à se connaître. »

Elle poussa un soupir.

« C'est prêt. »

Kristoff chercha deux assiettes dans le placard, ainsi que deux paires de couverts. Il disposa le tout sur le comptoir et tira deux tabourets de sorte qu'ils soient face à face, chacun d'un côté. Ce serait plus confortable pour discuter. Elsa les servit tous les deux généreusement. Kristoff engouffra plusieurs bouchées à la fois et se dit que sa bolognaise de fond de tiroirs était une tuerie. Il devrait s'inviter chez les Arendelle plus souvent. Elsa mangeait de manière plus modérée en revanche. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire, il restait bien assez de nourriture pour deux grands gaillards comme lui.

« Ensuite ? demanda Kristoff, curieux d'entendre la suite.

\- Ensuite… Il y a eu un enterrement, sans corps. Ils n'ont jamais été repêchés. Je crois qu'on a longtemps pleuré chacune dans notre coin. Puis je me suis souvenu que cette fille que je voyais passer de temps en temps était ma petite sœur de quinze ans, qui venait aussi de perdre ses parents… Je suis allée la rejoindre dans sa chambre et je l'ai trouvée prostrée dans un coin, en train de serrer une peluche de bonhomme de neige. »

Elle eut un sourire. Kristoff la sentit beaucoup plus détendue qu'un peu plus tôt.

« C'est une vieille peluche qu'on avait gagnée à la fête foraine quand on était enfants. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'avait gardée tout ce temps. Oh ! Et tu sais ? Elle a une photo dans son portefeuille, je dois avoir douze ou treize ans là-dessus. Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait volée dans le bureau de notre père parce qu'elle voulait voir à quoi je ressemblais.

\- Elle me l'a montrée, répliqua Kristoff après s'être essuyé la bouche. Sympa le serre-tête.

\- Mes cheveux ont poussés depuis. Et ça me donnait un air de fille trop sage. »

Elle joua un instant avec sa fourchette et sa mine se fit un peu plus sombre.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle a dit que nos parents étaient bel et bien morts que j'y ai vraiment cru. C'est aussi à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était la seule famille qu'il me restait. »

Kristoff partagea un morceau de pain datant de la veille et lui en tendit une moitié. Elle le remercia d'un murmure avant de saucer son assiette.

« Ça a duré peut-être… des jours avant qu'on arrive à se parler normalement. Pas comme deux inconnues, plutôt comme… comme… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et Kristoff ne la poussa pas non plus. Jamais il ne l'avait autant entendue parler jusqu'à maintenant, et Elsa semblait capable de discuter des heures encore. L'inconnue qu'elle était jusqu'ici, la grande sœur de sa petite amie, se dévoilait au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient.

« J'ai commencé à lui proposer des sorties, pour lui changer les idées et aussi, malheureusement, pour qu'on fasse connaissance…

\- Ça a bien marché ?

\- Assez, oui. Les après-midis shopping, un resto de temps en temps, les snacks souvent, le zoo aussi. On n'était pas allées ensemble au zoo depuis dix ans ! Sans compter le ciné deux fois par semaine.

\- Je parie que tu aimes les films romantiques, osa Kristoff.

\- Perdu. Je préfère les films où le héros se retrouve seul face à lui-même, '' _Into the wild_ '' est très bien dans le genre. '' _127 heures_ '' aussi.

\- Le genre de film où le type quitte tout pour se terrer au sommet d'une montagne ?

\- C'est ça. Ou alors tout le quitte et il se retrouve sans rien d'autre que lui-même.»

Elle le resservit quand il tendit son assiette vide.

« Anna en avait horreur. Elle disait qu'il ne se passait rien pendant une heure et demie. Le seul film qui nous a mises réellement d'accord c'est '' _L'odyssée de Pi_ ''.

\- Elle est fan du tigre. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Sûrement qu'Anna avait bassiné l'un autant que l'autre à propos du héros félin du long-métrage.

« Et puis on s'est rendues à la ferme aux rennes un jour, continua Elsa sur un ton détendu. Tu jouais au Roi des rennes devant un groupe de gamins. »

Kristoff se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. C'était un dimanche, le jour où il assurait les animations auprès des enfants en visite. Sa routine consistait à leur expliquer en vitesse les mœurs des rennes. Il passait ensuite un moment à leur faire papouiller son favori, Sven. Une bête placide dès qu'il s'agissait d'enfants et d'une bonne ration de grains. Son tour préféré restait tout de même de mener le troupeau à la baguette et surtout à la carotte. Un tour d'enclos suffisait généralement à ravir les gamins pour peu qu'il leur passe quelques légumes à eux aussi.

Et soudainement, dans le groupe d'enfants, il y avait eu une adolescente pétillante. Une rouquine de seize ans. C'était sa première rencontre avec Anna. Elle lui avait demandé des carottes, suffisamment pour faire tourner une partie du troupeau en bourrique. Il se souvenait également qu'Elsa regardait la scène d'un œil enjoué, un peu à l'écart. Elle n'avait jamais accepté de s'approcher des rennes, même de Sven. Mais elle avait toujours accompagnée Anna lors de leurs visites suivantes, en grande sœur attentionnée.

Elles étaient revenues à plusieurs reprises. Anna se faisait toujours un plaisir de faire tourner le troupeau en rond sous l'œil plus ou moins approbateur de Kristoff et Elsa. A tel point qu'au final, le jeune homme la laissait s'occuper des rennes à l'étable en sa compagnie. Dans ces moments là, Elsa avait alors le super-pouvoir de disparaître il ne savait où.

Avec le caractère pétillant et déluré de la jeune fille, ils avaient sympathisés en vitesse. Assez pour se retrouver ensuite hors de la ferme. En ville, seuls tous les deux, sans la présence d'Elsa.

En pensant à ça, il se souvint qu'elle se trouvait en face de lui à cet instant précis.

« Tu l'as amenée ailleurs encore ? » demanda-t-il en voulant briser le silence qui s'étirait.

Elsa eut un sourire radieux.

« On est allées voir mes petites chéries » fit-elle.

Loin dehors, derrière les stores baissés, un groupe de personnes se mit à parler fort, puis à crier. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix beaucoup plus puissante ne les couvre tous et impose le silence.

Un rapide coup d'œil à son portable apprit à Kristoff qu'il était 3 h 05.

Il se remémora la première fois qu'il avait vu les ''petites chéries'' d'Elsa. Ça s'était déroulé lors de sa première visite au loft. Anna avait voulu lui faire visiter avec tout le pep's dont elle était capable. Aussi excitée que peut l'être une adolescente de seize ans, elle lui avait tout montré. Absolument tout. Et la chambre d'Elsa n'avait pas fait exception.

L'aînée n'avait rien dit quand sa petite sœur avait déboulée dans la pièce sans lui lancer autre chose qu'un : « on vient voir les abeilles ! ». Trop prise dans un travail administratif qui avait l'air de ce qu'il était, long et chiant, Elsa ne leur avait prêté que peu d'attention.

Anna l'avait mené vers ce qui avait été une véranda et qui grouillait maintenant du bruit de milliers de paires d'ailes.

« On garde fermé parce que j'y suis allergique » lui avait dit Anna alors que Kristoff observait une petite abeille lui tirer la langue derrière la paroi de verre.

Il avait alors voulut poser plusieurs questions à Elsa. Le pourquoi d'une telle installation l'avait intrigué, mais la blonde n'avait alors répondu que par quelques marmonnements sans jamais lever les yeux.

« C'est un sacré investissement » fit-il.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait sous la main, peut-être qu'elle répondrait.

« Pas tellement. La véranda était déjà là avant et la ruche a été installée par une association du coin. On peut dire qu'elles m'ont été offertes en échange de bons soins.

\- C'est quand même particulier des abeilles. Un chien, t'y as pas pensé ?

\- Avec Anna, sérieusement ? »

Kristoff eut une pensée émue pour la pauvre bête. Il fallait que l'animal soit au moins aussi endurant que la jeune fille. Impossible. Un chat fuirait aussi vite et aussi loin que le lui permettrait ses pattes, et un poisson rouge serait beaucoup trop ennuyant.

« Les abeilles me vont bien, continua Elsa. Ça me fait un peu de distraction quand je passe des heures assise devant le bureau. Du côté de ma chambre, il n'y a aucun danger.

\- Anna n'y a jamais mis le nez ?

\- Interdiction totale d'accéder à cette zone. Je suis intraitable là-dessus. »

Elle lui proposa une troisième ration qu'il refusa poliment. Elle se saisit alors de leurs assiettes et se retourna vers l'évier. Sentant que la conversation allait bientôt mourir dans un bruit d'eau et de vaisselle, Kristoff se dit qu'il pouvait tenter de passer pour un type presque intelligent.

« Mon responsable m'a raconté qu'on pensait autrefois que la reine des abeilles était un mâle. Marrant qu'il ponde des œufs pour le coup, non ? »

Sa seule réponse vint du robinet qui cracha bruyamment son eau tiède. Kristoff se dit que ce n'était définitivement pas une heure afin d'essayer de se faire passer pour quelqu'un de presque cultivé. Finalement, la voix d'Elsa se fit entendre par-dessus le bruit de l'eau.

« J'aurais préféré être un garçon.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça aurait été plus facile. Peut-être que j'aurais eu le courage de dire à mon père que je ne voulais pas apprendre à gérer les chiffres de la fortune de l'entreprise familiale.

\- Tu étais une gamine.

\- C'est ça. Une gamine à qui on disait de sourire constamment tout en travaillant dur. Tiens-toi droite et ne cours pas dans le salon. Ce genre de choses. Dis-moi Kristoff, en tant que garçon, tu y as eu droit ? »

Il réfléchit un moment avec la désagréable impression que son cerveau tournait au ralenti. Elsa lui posait une question, c'était l'occasion de gagner en crédibilité auprès d'elle.

« J'ai pas vraiment eu droit aux mêmes choses. Peut-être parce que je suis un homme. »

Elle lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle attendait la suite.

« Des choses banales. Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi de faire du rugby. C'est mon père qui a choisi pour moi. S'occuper des bêtes et flâner dans la montagne, c'est pour les bonnes femmes qu'il disait.

\- Tu continues pourtant le rugby.

\- On s'y fait. C'est une habitude, comme lire au lit je suppose. »

Elle coupa l'eau, se secoua les mains trois fois au-dessus de l'évier et tourna la tête pour trouver de quoi se les essuyer. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas de chiffon à lui passer, il lui lança son t-shirt de la veille.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il est presque propre. » lui déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle le lui renvoya après s'être séchée.

« Dans tous les cas, reprit-elle, je ne crois pas que mes parents ont été fiers de moi un jour. Et ils ne le seraient pas aujourd'hui non plus.

\- La seule fois où mes parents ont eu l'air fiers de moi, c'était lorsque je leur ai présenté Anna. Tu aurais du voir ma mère. A croire qu'elle aussi est tombée amoureuse d'elle, fit-il en riant.

\- Tout le monde aime Anna… »

En disant cela, la voix d'Elsa avait des reflets d'amertume et de regrets. Kristoff vit qu'elle recommençait à se triturer les doigts. Il aurait voulu trouver quelque chose… Des mots, une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère qui venait soudainement de s'alourdir

« Ecoute, Anna est une fille formidable. On ne peut que l'aimer. Encore plus si tu es sa grande sœur. »

Elle se retourna brusquement, les bras tendus en avant comme si quelque chose allait subitement en jaillir pour le faire taire. Il vit qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

« Non. Pas comme _ça_ , Kristoff. Aimer Anna, oui. Mais certainement pas comme _ça_. »

Elle ferma les poings avant de se les coller sur les tempes, les larmes aux yeux.

« Certainement pas comme _ça_ » répéta-t-elle d'une voix hachée.

Kristoff se sentit tomber dans les méandres de l'échec. Si Anna avait été là, elle lui aurait frappé l'épaule et serait aller rejoindre sa sœur en le traitant de tous les noms.

''Tu l'as faite pleurer, crétin !'' Voilà ce qu'elle lui aurait dit.

Sans forcément savoir qu'elle était le déclencheur involontaire d'un tel état.

* * *

 **L'image de couverture saute régulièrement chez moi. Vous voyez quoi vous ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon sang... Ca fait tellement de temps que je n'ai pas posté là-dessus. C'est encore plus affligeant quand on sait que cette fic est techniquement terminée. Pourquoi personne vient me dire de me bouger le derrière, franchement ?**

 **Le lynx vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère que vous l'excuserez pour le retard.**

* * *

« Calme-toi, tenta Kristoff pour la quatrième fois. Tu es fatiguée, rien d'autre. Tu vas te reposer, reprendre tes esprits.

\- Non. Les premières fois encore je pouvais me dire que j'étais épuisée et frustrée. Mais plus maintenant. »

Kristoff rumina sa réponse.

« Ça fait depuis longtemps ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Elsa eut un rire nerveux avant de porter une main à son épaule. Défaite.

« Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu dois bien avoir une idée.

\- Non ! Non, je n'en ai pas. Tu crois vraiment que je me suis réveillée un matin en me disant que j'avais envie d'embrasser ma petite sœur ? De la prendre dans mes bras et de la caresser ? »

Kristoff eut l'impression de recevoir un plaquage monstrueux.

 _Jusque-là ?_

« Tu ne vas pas bien, Elsa.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! J'ai un problème, Kristoff. Je suis amoureuse de ma sœur ! Ma petite sœur ! »

A chaque mot, la voix d'Elsa partait un peu plus dans les aigus.

« Et c'est pas un béguin d'adolescente, continua-t-elle après avoir pris une grande inspiration. C'est beaucoup plus que ça. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux. Toute sa personne irradiait la honte et la culpabilité. Au moins, pour le moment, elle ne criait plus.

L'accalmie fut pourtant de courte durée.

« Bordel, Elsa, tu parles de serrer ma petite amie.

\- On parle d'Anna ! De ma sœur, bon sang ! »

Elle flageola sur ses jambes tremblantes, se laissa retomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? » l'entendit-il murmurer.

 _Tu aimes ta sœur. Tu l'aimes trop pour ton propre bien._

Voilà ce qu'il aurait aimé répondre, et ce qu'il aurait du faire. Il préféra pourtant se taire.

Kristoff remplit son verre d'une main peu assurée. Il en versa quelques gouttes sur le comptoir et oublia de les essuyer. Il fit de même avec celui d'Elsa après s'être demandé si c'était une bonne idée de lui servir de l'alcool dans son état. Il mit rapidement ses considérations de côté. Lui offrir un verre était un geste rassurant. Surtout pour lui.

Il le posa sur la table basse, près du mug vide aux bords couverts de chocolat séché.

Elle ne leva pas la tête, toujours enfouie dans ses mains. Le plus dérangeant était son silence. Elsa savait pleurer en silence. Et ça lui paraissait terriblement anormal, habitué qu'il était au bruit des petites douleurs. Les plus grandes d'entre elles sont muettes, disait Grand Pabbie.

Il l'appela doucement. Surpris d'avoir peur de la brusquer.

« Elsa ? »

La seule réponse qu'elle lui accorda fut un frisson qu'il vit courir tout le long de son épine dorsale.

Seconde tentative. Il eut plus de succès.

« Ne lui dis rien » fit-elle en retirant les mains de son visage.

Son ton était celui d'un gamin surpris la main dans le paquet de gâteaux.

« Je ne dirai rien. »

Elle daigna lever un peu la tête et lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de détourner de nouveau le regard.

Kristoff eut un sourire. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur. Questionnement saupoudré d'un peu de reproche.

« C'est rien, se défendit le jeune homme. C'est juste que je ne t'aie jamais vue comme ça. »

Avec ses yeux rouges, ses paupières gonflées par les larmes et les mèches qui s'échappaient de sa tresse en un fouillis capillaire inhabituel. Tout ceci était bien loin de l'image de fille irréprochable qu'Elsa donnait habituellement.

« Je dois être affreuse.

\- Tu as simplement l'air… plus humaine. Plus accessible. Anna est souvent pleine de terre et d'herbes à force de courir partout. Tu devrais essayer de te lâcher toi aussi. Ca t'irait bien.

\- Ça lui va bien à elle. Tout lui va bien. Et puis elle n'a jamais été une enfant sage non plus.

\- Je ne la voyais pas en enfant sage de toute façon. »

Elle lui demanda où se trouvait la salle de bains pour aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il la lui indiqua en se demandant s'il n'avait pas laissé traîner n'importe quoi. Pas grave. Au pire, elle pousserait tout du bout du pied pour le mettre derrière la porte. Son appartement était rempli de tas de ce genre. Un de plus ou de moins ne changerait pas grand-chose. Il songea qu'il était quand même temps qu'il aille au pressing.

Le réveil affichait 3 h 42.

Le jeune homme pensa un instant que le temps s'était ralenti. Comme s'il s'était freiné pour jeter un coup d'œil au petit drame qui se déroulait dans cet appartement.

Kristoff jeta un regard autour de lui. Jamais il n'avait été debout à cette heure-ci dans une ambiance aussi calme. Surtout avec un verre de vodka à la main. L'ambiance le fit frissonner. Il n'y avait que le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bains pour lui indiquer qu'il ne s'endormait pas totalement et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Il se pinça pour faire bonne mesure. Dans son mouvement, il fit tomber son verre qui se fracassa au sol.

« Merde ! »

C'était tout ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

Lui qui craignait que ce soit Elsa qui renverse du chocolat chaud, se retrouvait maintenant comme un crétin devant sa flaque d'alcool et les morceaux de verre brisée.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Elsa en passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

Il la rassura d'un mot avant de s'atteler à amoindrir sa gaffe, à défaut d'avoir la motivation nécessaire pour la nettoyer à fond. A cette heure-ci, la motivation avait des airs de légende.

Elsa revint quelques instants après. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux qui cascadaient librement sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Il la trouva terriblement féminine. Oui. Elsa était une femme, pas un robot ou un automate dénué de sentiments. Elle devait savoir ce qui lui serrait le cœur. Quelque chose qui était beaucoup plus qu'un béguin d'adolescente, vraiment.

Elle l'aida à ramasser les morceaux d'un air apathique. Dans un geste, elle se tailla le doigt à un bout de verre. Kristoff ne le remarqua que par les tâches de sang qui maculèrent soudainement le parquet.

« Elsa. »

Aucune réponse. Juste des mouvements mécaniques pour ramasser les morceaux brisés. Mouvements qui devinrent rapidement tremblants. Kristoff saisit alors sa main blessée. Elle voulut se dégager mais ne parvint qu'à lâcher ce qu'elle avait récupéré jusque là.

« Merde, Elsa ! Tu saignes, tu le vois pas ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, terriblement soumise.

Le jeune homme se souvint brutalement que c'était Elsa qu'il avait en face de lui, et pas Anna. Anna aurait râlé, lui aurait tiré la langue, serait allée nettoyer sa plaie dès le départ. Mais jamais elle n'aurait simplement baissé les yeux comme si elle avait elle-même brisé ce verre. Verre qui aurait du être terriblement précieux dans ce type de scénario pour lui tirer ce genre de réaction.

Il relâcha sa prise en bredouillant des excuses. Elle resta là, bras ballants, tandis qu'il terminait de nettoyer.

Elsa contemplait son doigt entaillé, comme si elle voyait son sang pour la première fois.

Morceaux jetés, mains rincées, Kristoff s'accroupit près de la silhouette agenouillée d'Elsa. Comme si c'était possible, elle se tassa un peu plus sur elle-même. Elle poussa même la misère jusqu'à lui tourner le dos, comme voulant dissimuler sa blessure. Il n'osa pas lui poser une main sur l'épaule mais l'intention y était.

« Je vais pas te bouffer.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire ici » répondit-elle en se relevant.

Toujours sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Il se redressa à son tour. Elsa contemplait la porte et la fenêtre comme autant d'échappatoires possibles, main blessée pressée contre sa poitrine.

« Tu n'as rien à faire dehors à cette heure non plus, répliqua sobrement Kristoff, rattrapé par son esprit pratique. Pas de bus, pas de métro… »

Il poussa un soupir fatigué en croisant les bras.

« On va déjà soigner ça. »

Elle acquiesça difficilement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, pansement au doigt, Elsa aidait Kristoff à amener les couvertures pour les empiler sur le canapé.

« J'essaie de ne pas y penser, déclara-t-elle soudainement. A tout ça je veux dire. En tous cas, c'est gentil de me laisser dormir ici. »

Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« Et bien… Je suis juste un étudiant qui fait du bénévolat dans une ferme pédagogique les weekends et qui passe ses vacances en trek. Je suis pas psy. Mais si je peux aider, même un tout petit peu, je prends. »

Il lui tendit un oreiller qu'elle serra contre elle.

« Je comprends pourquoi Anna sort avec toi, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Je t'avoue que moi, je ne comprends pas toujours.

\- Tu es gentil. Elle te décrit comme un garçon adorable.

\- Tout le monde est gentil pour Anna. Elle est d'une naïveté agaçante.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. »

L'oreiller fut jeté sans ménagement avec les couvertures et Elsa lâcha un soupir monumental.

« Je n'arrive même pas à la détester pour ça.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison de la détester.

\- Ce serait pourtant plus facile. J'ai essayé tu sais ? J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de me dire qu'elle était une gamine idiote, égocentrique, maladroite et impulsive. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est l'aimer un peu plus à chaque fois.

\- Tu as essayé de savoir ce qu'elle penserait de tout ça ? »

Elsa se mordit la lèvre une seconde, prise dans des pensées et des questionnements personnels.

« Elle pardonnerait sûrement. Elle pardonne toujours tout à tout le monde. Même la fois où je lui ai ouvert le crâne, elle a pardonné.

\- Tu lui as quoi ?! s'exclama Kristoff.

\- On… On chahutait. Ce n'était pas méchant, mais elle a trébuché sur le tapis, articula rapidement la blonde. Sa tête a cogné un meuble. »

Kristoff nota mentalement qu'il connaissait désormais l'origine de la cicatrice d'Anna, située à la racine de ses cheveux, sur son front.

« Même une fois aux urgences, elle rigolait en disant que ce n'était pas ma faute.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Encore plus avec Anna. »

Combien de fois l'avait-il vu foncer tête baissée durant cette randonnée à la montagne ? Sans son intervention, la jeune fille aurait eu de quoi se briser plusieurs fois les jambes, les bras et la nuque sans grande difficulté. Le coup du tapis n'était peut-être qu'un accident bête, mais pas étonnant en soi. Grand Pabbie disait qu'un gamin qui n'avait pas de cicatrice à la tête était un gamin qui n'avait pas eu d'enfance.

C'était arrivé un peu tard pour Anna, voilà tout. Et pour Elsa ?

« Tu as déjà été blessée à la tête ? demanda-t-il.

\- Jamais. »

Bon, ça, c'était fait.

Elsa reprit alors.

« C'est moi qui n'ait jamais pu me pardonner en fait. J'ai eu trop peur pour ça.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute.

\- J'aurais du faire attention. Si je n'avais pas commencé, elle n'aurait pas suivie.

\- Vous êtes sœurs. Vous vivez sous le même toit. C'est normal que vous fassiez des conneries à deux. J'ai deux cousines qui ont failli littéralement s'assassiner. Je garantis que vous êtes incroyablement calmes comparées à d'autres. »

Elle lui accorda un sourire.

« Je n'ose pas faire quoi que ce soit. Je crains trop de perdre le contrôle » marmonna-t-elle en fixant ses mains comme si elles allaient lui sauter au visage pour l'étouffer.

Kristoff se resservit un verre et tendit à Elsa celui qui lui était destiné depuis le début.

« C'est déjà arrivé ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Des dérapages. »

Il la vit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et détourner le regard.

« Je… Je crois parfois. Mais elle ne dit rien. Aucune remarque. Alors je me dis que ce que j'ai fait doit passer comme normal envers une petite sœur. »

Kristoff songea que tant qu'Anna n'aurait pas la situation sous les yeux, elle ne comprendrait rien. Elsa pouvait faire n'importe quoi, tant qu'il n'y avait pas viol, ce ne serait pas grave à ses yeux. Une seconde pensée lui chuchota qu'il exagérait quand même un peu. Ou pas tant que ça.

En voyant l'expression effarée d'Elsa, il se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé tout haut.

« Elle t'admire, déclara-t-il. Tu es sa grande sœur adorée ! La belle, intelligente, travailleuse et parfaite Elsa dont elle m'a parlé pendant des semaines.

\- Tu te fous de moi !

\- Pas du tout. Tu es la seule personne qui m'ais fait transpirer sans l'avoir en face.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

Kristoff eut un sourire face à l'air paniqué d'Elsa.

« Ça compte, hein ? »

Malgré l'absence de réponse articulée, il crut clairement entendre le : « tout compte avec Anna » qu'elle aurait pu sortir.

« J'ai du t'apparaître comme un genre de monstre, déclara-t-elle.

\- Je t'avais déjà vue à la ferme. Sans Anna pour exagérer les choses, je t'aurai à peine remarquée » répliqua le jeune homme en secouant la tête.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, les yeux bizarrement fixés sur un point quelconque du mur.

 _La fatigue sûrement. N'importe qui le serait à cette heure et dans cet état._

Puis comme dans un rêve, il la vit s'avancer vers la fenêtre et lever le store. Quand elle leva la main pour tourner la poignée, il se dépêcha de l'arrêter. Elle lui rendit un regard étonné.

« Je… J'ai cru que… bafouilla Kristoff.

\- Tu as cru que j'allais sauter ?

\- Et bien… »

Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour comprendre que oui. Le rugbyman se sentit de nouveau extrêmement idiot et espérait qu'Elsa ne s'était pas vexée.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre sans être stoppée cette fois et inspira l'air frais de la nuit à pleins poumons. La brise nocturne donna également un coup de fouet aux neurones épuisés de Kristoff.

Elle avala quelques gorgées de vodka.

« J'y ai pensé parfois. Mais Anna a besoin de moi. »

Un pauvre sourire.

« C'est assez pathétique de se rendre compte que la personne que je désire le plus vit sous mon toit, est de mon propre sang, et en même temps totalement inaccessible. »

Elle poussa une mèche de cheveux qui s'était plaquée sur son front.

« Reste à voir si je tiens vraiment à elle maintenant… reprit-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu n'y tiendrais pas ?

\- Tu ne crois pas que je pourrais lui offrir mieux que des sentiments complètement tordus ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas être une grande sœur normale qui râle quand Anna me pique mon maquillage le matin ou quand elle passe trois heures dans la salle de bains ? J'aimerais juste être normale. Pour elle. Et aussi pour moi. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, penchée en avant. Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit, Kristoff ne se sentait pas tout à fait rassuré. Il se voyait très mal expliquer à Anna que sa grande sœur été passée par la fenêtre cette nuit. Outre leur relation, c'était toute sa conscience qui se retrouverait fracassée comme ce verre qu'il avait fait tomber plus tôt.

« Ça m'a fait du bien de parler, articula-t-elle soudainement. La dernière chose que je peux espérer de cette nuit, c'est que tu oublies tout d'ici demain matin. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« D'ici deux heures environ en fait » corrigea-t-elle.

Le niveau de vodka dans son verre avait diminué à vitesse grand V et elle contempla longtemps le fond vide d'un œil inquisiteur. Comprenant le message, Kristoff se dépêcha de le remplir à nouveau. Elle le remercia.

« Ou bien c'est moi qui devrais tout oublier…

\- Éloigne-toi de cette fenêtre.

\- Je vais bien. »

Son ton s'était fait cinglant. Elle n'accepterait pas qu'on lui dise le contraire.

Quelque chose dans son port de tête, dans son allure et sa stature donnèrent à Kristoff le sentiment de se trouver devant une reine outragée. Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là si seulement elle ne le fusillait pas du regard.

Il avait souvent pensé qu'Elsa était capable de colères destructrices, d'autant plus intenses qu'elle était habituellement une personne extrêmement calme et posée. Et il se souvenait maintenant de cette promesse qu'il s'était fait, qui disait explicitement qu'il s'enfuirait à toutes jambes si jamais il était témoin d'un tel événement.

Il s'était trompé. Elsa ne se mettait pas en colère. Pas de la même manière qu'Anna en tous cas. Là où l'une n'hésitait pas à dire les quatre vérités des gens en face, à grands renforts de cris et de gesticulations, l'autre broyait d'un seul coup d'œil, semblable aux glaciers immenses qui fracassent la banquise par leur seule avancée.

Il songea à retirer le verre d'alcool des mains d'Elsa et la petite voix de son instinct de survie l'en dissuada.

Alors qu'Elsa terminait sa boisson cul-sec, il se rendit compte que ce serait effectivement mieux qu'ils oublient cette nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quatrième et avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je tiens à remercier ceux qui mettent en favoris et en suivi. Ca illumine ma journée de savoir que ce que j'écris peut plaire :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Je ne t'aime pas, Kristoff. »

Même dans leur état, le jeune homme comprit que ça venait du cœur.

Elsa, allongée sur le canapé, étrangement fourrée dans les couvertures, regardait le plafond d'un air absent, un bras posé sur le front.

En deux heures, elle avait vomi deux fois malgré le peu d'alcool ingurgité.

« Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas eu une vraie nuit de sommeil ? » demanda-t-il.

Le silence qui suivit l'incita à croire qu'elle s'était finalement endormie. Il l'espérait sincèrement. En tournant la tête pour voir de quoi il en retournait, il vit qu'elle le fixait du regard.

« Je ne t'aime pas, répéta-t-elle d'une voix atone, en détachant bien chaque mot.

\- Venant de toi, je ne sais pas si ça me touche vraiment, mentit-il.

\- Tu passes tes week-ends avec des rennes…

\- Tu as des abeilles dans ta véranda. »

Elle retourna à sa contemplation du plafond.

« Pas faux » marmonna-t-elle.

Kristoff enchaîna.

« Sans compter que la moindre piqûre de l'une d'entre elles pourrait mettre Anna en croix pour un bon moment.

\- C'est bon ! J'ai compris. Tais-toi. »

Elle pouffa.

« Des rennes quand même… »

Avoir Elsa imbibée dans son salon était une expérience un peu moins traumatisante qu'il aurait pu le croire.

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage, resta une seconde dans cette position.

« Je peux te poser une question ? fit-elle.

\- Vas-y toujours.

\- Avec Anna… vous l'avez fait ? »

Kristoff se demanda un instant si Elsa était sérieuse. Il se rappela qu'il fallait la manipuler avec des pincettes en ce moment.

Ils venaient peut-être de parler de futilités en tous genres pendant deux heures, la blonde n'en restait pas moins fragile sur certaines choses. Il ne pouvait cependant pas lui mentir. Au bout de deux ans de relation avec Anna, l'abstinence n'était pas de mise.

« On l'a déjà fait » répondit-il sobrement.

Il craignait trop de s'enfoncer dans des phrases et des concepts alambiqués. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de se perdre en conjonctures. Elsa était certainement plus douée que lui pour ce genre de cas.

Evoquer le sujet lui fit affectueusement repenser à leurs premières fois, avec Anna. A la jeune fille curieuse, à cette soirée Kâma-Sûtra hilarante, à la tentative de visionnage de film pornographique où Anna avait été beaucoup plus attentive que lui…

Le visage toujours dissimulé, Elsa sanglotait.

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas sincèrement qu'on resterait à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?

\- Non. Non, quand même pas, mais… Oh bon sang… »

Elle fit glisser ses mains à ses tempes et inspira un grand coup.

« Raconte-moi. »

Kristoff mit une seconde à saisir le sens de ces deux mots, sans savoir s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

« Non.

\- Si ! »

 _Mais c'est qu'elle est sérieuse !_

Elsa se redressa sur un coude.

« Raconte-moi ! répéta-t-elle, impérieuse.

\- Non, Elsa ! Je ne vais pas te raconter nos parties de jambes en l'air. Merde, y'a des limites ! »

Elle le jaugea un instant, l'œil sévère, avant de se laisser retomber sur le canapé avec un soupir.

« T'as raison, c'est ridicule.

\- Je préfère encore que tu me dises en boucle que tu ne m'aimes pas plutôt que te raconter ça.

\- Ca aussi, c'est ridicule, déclara-t-elle.

\- J'en déduis que tu m'aimes bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Anna est sorti avec quelqu'un avant toi. Un type ridicule lui aussi, de mon âge, avec des rouflaquettes. »

Elle s'arrêta pour rire. Kristoff lui-même sourit en imaginant la tête d'un tel homme.

« Il s'appelait Hans. Et j'ai été incapable de le regarder dans les yeux une seule fois parce que ça me faisait penser à ce sketch idiot avec des soldats dans les tranchées… Comme quoi tous les français s'appelleraient Pierre, et tous les allemands se nommeraient Hans. C'est stupide, mais je l'ai toujours vu comme un bouffon. »

Elle essuya une larme que Kristoff ne parvint pas à identifier comme de rire ou de chagrin. Les deux émotions s'étaient retrouvées mêlées bien trop de fois en trop peu de temps.

« C'était moi qu'il visait en fait.

\- Et tu as fais quoi ? demanda Kristoff, curieux de savoir comment Elsa avait pu réagir au fait d'intéresser un autre être humain.

\- Je l'ai mis dehors après qu'il m'ait fait sa déclaration. Anna était sur le pallier de ma chambre en plus, il était grillé d'office. Manque de bol, mon réflexe a été d'ouvrir la véranda pour le virer.

\- Pour de vrai ?! »

Elle lui décocha un sourire ravi.

« Pour de vrai. Je peux dire qu'elles ne l'ont pas raté » répondit-elle.

Ils rirent de concert.

« Et Anna ? Elle l'a pris comment ?

\- Très mal. Elle était effondrée. Elle pensait avoir trouvé l'amour de sa vie. Elle a passé quatre jours enfermée dans sa chambre, à se nourrir de chocolat et de thé glacé que je posais devant sa porte. J'ai culpabilisé tout le long.

\- Parce que c'était toi qui l'intéressais ? Ce n'est pas ta faute si un crétin s'y est pris comme un pied.

\- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi.

\- Comment elle est sortie ?

\- Je l'ai croisée un soir, en train de piller le frigo. Parce que le chocolat et le thé, ça va bien un moment, mais faut pas déconner d'après elle. Le poulet froid de la veille et la mayonnaise n'ont pas survécus. »

Kristoff médita un instant sur le fait que sa petite amie envoyait quand même du rêve dans beaucoup de situations. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il l'aimait tant.

« Elle a passé quelques jours à me suivre partout après ça. »

Certainement qu'avec cette histoire, Anna avait eu peur de perdre sa grande sœur. Il aurait suffit qu'elle dise ''oui'' à ce bellâtre idiot et la cadette se serait retrouvée au milieu de tout ça, à tenir la chandelle. Si Elsa en était capable quand ça concernait sa petite sœur, Kristoff doutait sincèrement de la capacité de cette dernière à faire de même pour la blonde.

Il essaya d'imaginer ce que ça pourrait donner si Elsa trouvait quelqu'un un jour, sans parvenir à en retirer quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'une image d'Anna laissée pour compte.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Elsa, toujours allongée sur le canapé, éveillée et l'œil brillant.

La blonde tenait beaucoup trop à sa sœur pour la laisser derrière. C'était malheureusement à double tranchant, comme la situation de cette nuit le démontrait.

« J'ai vraiment eu l'impression de compter pour elle à ces moments là. D'être la grande sœur responsable, qui rassure, ce genre de choses… »

Il remarqua qu'elle avait recommencé à se tordre les doigts. Elle allait certainement s'en briser quelques uns un jour si elle gardait cette mauvaise manie.

« Alors j'ai espéré que tu sois un tocard toi aussi, juste pour retrouver ces moments. »

Un doigt craqua bruyamment et il entendit Elsa étouffer un gémissement de douleur.

« Je te jure que si tu ne l'as pas cassé sur le coup, j'achève le travail » fit Kristoff, usé de ce petit manège.

« Il va bien. Je n'ai rien, regarde. »

Elle lui tendit la main. Il en fit jouer toutes les articulations sans difficultés. Rien à signaler, si ce n'était son incroyable petitesse par rapport à ses propres mains.

 _Une fleur dans une patte d'ours,_ songea-t-il en libérant le membre finalement indemne.

« Anna aussi regarde souvent mes mains. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont. »

Et elle se mit elle aussi à les fixer, comme si elle tentait de voir au travers. Visiblement, Elsa avait du mal à appréhender l'idée que l'on puisse s'inquiéter pour elle.

De façon tout à fait aléatoire et inutile, Kristoff remarqua aux mouvements de la jeune femme qu'elle était gauchère. Encore une chose à rajouter sur la liste des petits détails insignifiants qu'il avait appris sur Elsa cette nuit. Intérieurement, il réussit à comparer les dernières heures à un premier rendez-vous.

 _Plutôt foiré, mais quand même…_

Il songea qu'il devait être un des rares, voire le seul homme, à avoir eu ce genre de moments privilégiés avec Elsa et n'en tira aucune fierté particulière.

Elsa n'était définitivement pas la femme pleine d'assurance à laquelle il avait songé tout d'abord. Il pensa même qu'elle agissait en enfant ou en adolescente perdue. Pas dans le même genre qu'Anna toutefois, mais de manière particulière tout de même.

« Quelle heure il est ? » demanda Elsa d'une voix rauque qui jurait avec sa silhouette menue.

Kristoff mit un moment à retrouver son portable. La lumière de l'écran lui agressa les yeux et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la lueur bleutée et lire l'heure.

« Bientôt 6 heures. On ferait mieux de dormir. »

Elsa se redressa comme un diable sort de sa boîte.

« Il faut que je rentre !

\- Non. Le premier bus est peut-être dans dix minutes mais je ne vais certainement pas te laisser partir avec des valises pareilles sous les yeux. »

Elle ne l'écouta pas et se leva d'un pas peu assuré. Fatigue, alcool, poids en moins sur le cœur… Tout ça faisait que Kristoff avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait se faire soulever par la moindre brise. Hors de question de la laisser partir dans cet état.

Il se leva à son tour et alla lui barrer le chemin, lui attraper le bras n'était tout simplement pas envisageable.

« Laisse-moi partir ! lança-t-elle en le défiant du regard.

\- Je te laisserai partir quand tu auras dormi correctement, répliqua-t-il sans ciller.

\- Anna est dans ma chambre.

\- Et alors ? »

Elle le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une paire de cornes.

« La véranda est ouverte côté intérieur » déclara-t-elle après avoir retrouvé un semblant de sang-froid.

Elle jeta un regard vers le store à demi ouvert. Une lumière grise annonçait l'aube à venir. Kristoff suivit son regard et comprit. Il savait que les abeilles se mettaient en activité dès les premiers rayons de soleil, il savait aussi qu'Elsa se levait à l'aube et devait alors ouvrir la baie extérieure et fermer l'intérieure à ce moment là, épargnant à Anna l'assaut mortel de dizaines de petites ouvrières égarées dans la chambre que la rouquine squattait régulièrement jusqu'en début d'après-midi.

Avec Elsa ici dans son appartement, partie précipitamment en pleine nuit, les rouages de cette habitude allaient se gripper brusquement, avec peut-être des conséquences désastreuses. Une seule piqûre pouvait être fatale.

« Attends-moi là » lui fit-il en se dirigeant dans sa chambre pour y chercher ses chaussures et la veste qui traînait normalement sur la chaise de son bureau.

Elle n'était plus là quand il revint.

 _Mais quel crétin !_

* * *

 **Hmm... J'ai jamais dit que tout le monde s'en sortait à la fin.**

 **Une review ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je voulais vous dire merci, merci beaucoup, d'avoir lu, suivi, commenté cette fic. Elle m'est chère de plusieurs manières et je ne savais pas trop de quelle façon elle allait être accueillie. Force est de constater que la réponse a été : "bien", et j'en suis ravie.**

 **Vous allez attaquer le dernier chapitre et enfin savoir si Anna s'en sort. Je vous laisse tranquille.**

* * *

La porte était ouverte quand Kristoff arriva chez les deux sœurs. Il était en sueur et paniqué. Il n'avait pas vu Elsa en route. Peut-être qu'elle avait finalement pris le bus, appelé un taxi, couru en prenant un raccourci…

Il fit taire la petite voix intérieure qui lui disait qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien s'être enfuie. Il refusait de se dire qu'Elsa avait simplement pu se défiler.

Il les appela en criant sans obtenir de réponse. Ca ne fit que nourrir un peu plus son angoisse. Ce silence était oppressant.

La porte de la chambre d'Elsa était entrouverte elle aussi. Il s'y engouffra en la poussant d'un coup d'épaule.

Il n'y avait pas de nuée d'abeilles comme il s'y attendait. La véranda était même fermée et ses habitantes en train de faire des allers-retours comme à leur habitude. Son esprit se convainquit une fraction de seconde que tout allait bien et qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien.

 _Anna. Où est Anna ?_

Les draps du lit étaient bizarrement tirés, comme si quelqu'un s'y était accroché en tombant. Il en fit le tour et trouva le corps inanimé d'Anna, entouré de ceux d'une demi-douzaine d'abeilles. Près de sa tête, il y avait deux capsules d'injection vides, la preuve qu'elle avait reçu deux doses d'adrénaline.

Il s'agenouilla près d'Anna. Avec des mains tremblantes, il chercha son pouls et fut soulagé de le sentir sous ses doigts. Irrégulier certes, mais bel et bien là. Il porta la main à sa poche pour prendre son portable dans l'optique d'appeler les secours et jura en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait oublié à son appartement.

Ce qu'il y avait sur la table de chevet fut balayé d'un geste du bras et le téléphone d'Anna récupéré rapidement. En l'ouvrant, il eut la surprise de voir que le dernier numéro composé était celui du SAMU, il y avait tout juste une dizaine de minutes.

« Kris… »

Anna avait ouvert les yeux et respirait avec difficulté.

« Je suis là, fit-il en lui attrapant la main. T'en fais pas, je maîtrise le problème. Ca va aller.

\- Elsa est partie…? Elle pleurait en me faisant les injections. »

Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses.

« On cherchera Elsa plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut s'occuper de toi. »

Elle ferma les yeux. Le portable vibra dans la main de Kristoff et une voix sur fond de sirènes hurlantes lui demanda de sortir dans la rue pour servir de point de repère. Il ne se détendit qu'en voyant le véhicule stopper devant le portail.

* * *

Aucune nouvelle d'Elsa en trois jours. Rien dans le loft que Kristoff avait fouillé à la demande d'Anna et dans lequel il avait passé ces deux derniers jours au cas où elle reviendrait alors que la cadette récupérait à la clinique du quartier.

Le portable de la blonde sonnait dans la pièce voisine. Et excepté une véranda fermée et deux injections d'adrénaline pour prévenir le choc que le venin d'hyménoptère causait à Anna, il n'y avait aucune autre trace de son passage ce matin-là.

 _Elle a pensé à tout. Sauf à ce que causerait sa disparition._

Anna était constamment inquiète, dormait mal et mangeait peu pour la peine. Sa récupération prit plus de temps que prévu. Elle resta 48 heures en observation au lieu des 24 habituelles.

Au quatrième jour, Elsa était toujours introuvable. Et Anna, sortie de la clinique sans complications, se rua au poste de police le plus proche où elle joua de son nom de famille et de la manne financière qu'il représentait pour la communauté afin d'obtenir qu'une battue soit organisée dans les terres boisées des alentours.

L'idée avait paru étrange à Kristoff. Il voyait mal Elsa se terrer dans les bois. Puis il songea à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, à tous ces films qu'elle avait vu, qu'elle adorait et qu'Anna trouvait ennuyeux.

Sa petite amie avait étayé ces pensées.

« Elle en a toujours rêvé, de prendre un sac à dos et de marcher loin, ailleurs. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne le faisait pas à cause de moi, qu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser seule. On dirait pas comme ça mais Elsa est une fonceuse une fois partie, on a du mal à l'arrêter. Elle est juste un peu longue au démarrage. Il y a du avoir un déclic. »

Kristoff s'était bien gardé de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était que plus tard qu'il demandait à Anna pourquoi chercher Elsa alors, si ça lui faisait plaisir de se perdre.

« Parce que j'ai vu son film où le type part en randonnée sans prévenir personne et se coince le bras entre deux rochers dans un canyon. Il y reste cinq jours et finit par se couper le bras pour rentrer chez lui. Je veux pas d'une sœur manchote obligée de lécher les cailloux pour survivre. Je veux qu'elle soit bien, qu'elle aille bien. »

Et sa voix s'était nouée sur les derniers mots.

Elle demanda à participer à la battue sous l'œil dubitatif des groupes d'hommes qui s'étaient déjà formés en tenant les chiens qui s'excitaient. Kristoff se porta garant en jurant de l'accompagner et de la surveiller. Ce fut suffisant pour mettre les deux côtés d'accord.

Le signal du départ fut donné et Kristoff se sentit mal à l'aise de participer à cette chasse à l'homme. Parce qu'Elsa était simplement traquée, on cherchait à l'acculer comme une bête sauvage. Pour la retrouver. Mais voulait-elle seulement être retrouvée ? Elle avait fui après avoir mis sa sœur à l'abri et prévenu les secours, il n'y avait rien eu d'autre à faire.

Il se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé si elle était restée. La nuit qu'ils avaient partagée tous les deux, aussi bizarre soit-elle, avait fait du bien à Elsa en lui permettant de se confier. La blonde avait relâché une partie des tensions qui l'habitaient. Mais combien de temps se serait écoulé avant qu'elle ne revienne le voir, si jamais elle revenait vers lui ? Peu importait où se trouvait Elsa pensa-t-il. Elle était certainement mieux là où elle était actuellement seule, et sans Anna pour lui rappeler toutes les pensées tortueuses qu'elle traînait constamment avec elle.

Anna courut longtemps, loin des chiens renifleurs et des chiens de sang que Kristoff avait reconnu en frissonnant. Il avait beau penser qu'Elsa était sans doute mieux seule pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur. Il espérait sincèrement que ces chiens entraînés à suivre les traces de sang de gibiers blessés ne serviraient à rien ici.

La rousse donnait l'air de savoir où elle allait mais gardait un silence résolument fermé quand Kristoff lui demandait des précisions. Elle garda le silence par la suite aussi, même quand il la perdit de vue et l'appela de toutes ses forces au milieu des bois.

Il se sentit très mal en annonçant qu'il y avait désormais deux portées disparues au lieu d'une seule.

* * *

C'est dans la nuit que son portable sonna. Il se jeta dessus comme un forcené, à la limite de le casser en deux sous sa poigne nerveuse. C'était Anna.

« Je l'ai retrouvée. Demande qu'on nous envoie quelqu'un.

\- Vous êtes où ? Vous allez bien ?

\- On est du côté de la cascade. Et… »

Il entendait très distinctement sa respiration.

« Et non, on ne va pas bien » reprit-elle enfin.

* * *

Elsa avait pris la place de sa sœur dans la chambre de la clinique. Kristoff n'était pas encore allé la voir depuis ces deux derniers jours. Anna passait le plus clair de son temps à la veiller. La blonde n'avait pas repris connaissance.

En poussant la porte d'un blanc sale ornée de quelques chiffres, il crut avoir le cœur brisé. Il se souvenait de la peur qui l'avait étreint en voyant Anna dans ce lit une semaine avant. Mais face à la silhouette pâle et amaigrie d'Elsa, c'était quelque chose d'autre qui le prenait aux tripes. Il reconnut vaguement le goût de la pitié.

Anna était assise sur une petite chaise inconfortable, près du lit. Elle tenait dans sa main les deux doigts qu'Elsa avait encore d'intact à la main gauche. Les autres étaient brisés en plusieurs endroits.

 _Je savais qu'elle se ferait mal un jour à force de les tordre._

Elsa avait plusieurs égratignures visibles aux bras et au visage. Anna l'informa qu'elle s'était fait certaines d'entre elles lors d'un premier réveil. Kristoff comprit mieux la présence des bracelets attachés à l'armature du lit. Il remarqua aussi les griffures sur les bras et les mains d'Anna.

« Je savais qu'elle était à la cascade. Elle adore ce coin parce qu'il y fait frais et que personne ne vient parce qu'il faut escalader. »

Kristoff posa la main sur l'épaule d'Anna, heureux de voir qu'elle ne se dérobait pas comme Elsa. Anna était solide, tangible, palpable. Rien à voir avec la présence éthérée de sa grande sœur. L'espace d'un instant, il fut content de l'avoir retrouvée.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle détourna le regard.

« On a parlé. Longtemps.

\- Et ça a donné quoi ?

\- On s'est fait plus de mal que de bien. Ca a commencé quand elle m'a dit qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais m'avoir pour sœur. »

La gorge de Kristoff se noua. Venant d'Elsa, et avec tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié, ces mots prenaient un sens particulier qu'Anna n'avait pas du comprendre. Il savait que sa copine se vexait vite dès qu'on touchait à ce qui la rattachait à sa sœur. Le fait qu'une phrase pareille vienne de la principale concernée avait du la blesser profondément.

Et sans comprendre, Anna avait du répondre comme elle le faisait habituellement face à ce genre d'attaques : sans réfléchir, quitte à frapper fort là où ça fait mal sans vraiment le vouloir.

Anna tourna vers lui des yeux éteints.

« Je suis vraiment si nulle que ça ? Si Elsa ne veut même pas de moi comme petite sœur… »

Il vit qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle sanglota longtemps contre son vêtement.

« Elle me déteste, Kristoff. Elle me hait !

\- Non. Elle est un peu perdue en ce moment, mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne te hait pas. »

Anna renifla et se détacha de lui. A peine, juste assez pour garder une main posée contre son torse tandis que l'autre serrait toujours les doigts d'Elsa.

« Tu étais avec elle avant qu'elle parte. Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? »

Kristoff se figea. Tout ce que lui avait dit Elsa, comment pouvait-il le faire comprendre à Anna ? Comment dire à la jeune fille que sa sœur l'aimait, mais pas de la bonne façon ? Comment étouffer ces sentiments bizarres ?

Il pensa une seconde que si Elsa n'avait pas été la sœur de sa petite amie, elle aurait peut-être été sa rivale pour l'amour et l'affection de cette dernière, et ça le fit sourire amèrement. Parce qu'Anna n'aurait sûrement pas été insensible au charme de la blonde.

« Elle m'a parlé de vous » déclara-t-il sans mentir.

Anna regarda longtemps le visage abîmé de sa sœur, puis ses doigts brisés tenus en place par des bâtonnets qui rappelaient ceux des esquimaux. Kristoff aurait trouvé ça logique si les bâtonnets n'étaient pas plus larges que les doigts qu'ils étaient censés maintenir en place.

La jeune fille leva vers lui des yeux brillants d'interrogations.

« Elle avait peur quand je l'ai retrouvée. La seule fois où je l'ai vu avoir aussi peur, c'est quand j'ai glissé sur le tapis, et elle croyait que c'était de sa faute. Cette fois aussi, elle a longtemps dit que c'était de sa faute en se tordant les doigts. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien se reprocher aujourd'hui ? »

Kristoff vit qu'Elsa avait ouvert les yeux et fixait le plafond d'un regard vide. Anna ne l'avait pas remarquée et c'était mieux ainsi. C'était mieux tant qu'elle ne voyait pas la drôle de poupée inerte qu'était actuellement sa sœur.

« Et moi je me rends compte de rien, continuait Anna en regardant Kristoff. Mais j'aimerais qu'elle sache… qu'elle sache juste que quoi qu'elle ait pu faire, c'est déjà pardonné. »

La seule réponse audible fut la longue plainte d'Elsa, comme si on l'avait frappée. Anna précipita son attention sur elle en répétant son prénom. Chaque appel tirait un nouveau sanglot à la blonde qui ne pouvait même pas se dissimuler le visage.

Kristoff sortit de la chambre. Pour les laisser seules entre elles déjà, mais aussi pour échapper à l'impression étouffante de ne pas être au bon endroit, de ne pas être à sa place.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer en songeant à ce qui pouvait se passer maintenant. Des tas de scénarios se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans qu'aucun ne le rassure.

Il descendit au hall, s'arrêta devant le distributeur de boissons et se commanda un café au goût affreusement synthétique. Il regretta que ce genre de machines ne distribue pas d'alcool, ou au moins quelque chose qui puisse anesthésier son esprit.

De retour devant la porte de la chambre, il hésita. Aucun son ne lui parvenait de l'intérieur. Mais malgré son angoisse, rien n'avait bougé durant son absence.

Elsa s'était calmée, et, les yeux fermés dans ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'une expression de sérénité, elle laissait Anna lui caresser les cheveux en chantonnant un air que Kristoff savait dater de leur enfance. Les quelques notes qu'elles égrainaient parfois ensembles sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était le générique d'un vieux show télévisé pour gamins. Kristoff voyait mal Elsa en tant que fillette de sept ans scotchée devant la télévision.

De la même manière qu'il ne voyait pas Elsa en jeune femme de vingt-et-un ans amoureuse de sa propre sœur.

En voyant Anna cajoler son aînée, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

 _Et maintenant ?_

Tout était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si Elsa avait fait une simple fugue d'adolescente paumée. Il n'y avait que Kristoff pour appréhender de loin les raisons qui avaient poussé Elsa à fuir de cette manière. Kristoff qui avait juré de ne rien dire. Et qui ne saurait pas quoi dire de toute façon.

Elsa ne dirait rien non plus, trop habituée à passer ses émotions sous silence et que ça lui paraisse la meilleure des choses à faire. Et puis que dire dans un cas pareil ?

Quant à Anna… Anna serait la laissée pour compte, l'exilée de ce secret que partageaient désormais Elsa et Kristoff, tout en étant la principale concernée.

Les deux sœurs allaient se faire du mal pendant longtemps encore. Elsa d'être rongée par ce qu'elle cachait, Anna de voir sa sœur souffrir en silence. Sans savoir.

Kristoff en voulait à Elsa de mentir et de l'avoir mis dans la confidence. Il en voulait à Anna d'être si protectrice envers sa sœur. Il s'en voulait d'être incapable de changer les choses.

Rien ne changerait.

Elsa reviendrait peut-être le voir, une nuit, à deux heures du matin, avec cette mine abattue ou de bête traquée. Ils parleraient de nouveau. Elle pleurerait de nouveau. S'enfuirait peut-être encore une fois, en laissant peut-être la véranda délibérément ouverte cette fois.

Il secoua la tête, horrifié par ses propres pensées.

Anna avait arrêté de chantonner et murmurait à présent des mots d'apaisement d'une voix vaguement nouée.

Encore une fois, Kristoff se sentit de trop. Il ressortit, son café à la main. Désireux de laisser une porte close entre elles et lui.

 _Rien ne changera._

Désireux de laisser une porte close entre elles, et le monde.

* * *

 **...**

 **P.S.: Un épilogue est en cours d'écriture. Je vous aime tous.**


	6. Epilogue

Anna vint lui ouvrir au bout de quelques secondes à peine. Comme toujours, Kristoff se sentait crasseux en entrant chez les deux sœurs. On était loin de son appartement d'étudiant fauché, son comptoir constamment plus ou moins collant, son bac de douche tâché et ses tas de fringues semés au gré de l'humeur et de l'odeur.

Néanmoins, il se sentait mieux que les premières fois. Il se souvint qu'il avait eu l'impression de débarquer en haillons, comme le dernier des péquenauds dans le château de deux princesses. L'espace et la luminosité du loft l'avait conforté dans cette idée pendant longtemps. Sans Anna, il se serait certainement enfui pour ne jamais revenir. Seulement voilà, il y avait Anna qui l'invitait de temps à autre. Il ne venait jamais de lui-même, de peur de faire vraiment tâche ou de tomber à un moment où Elsa serait seule au loft.

Il enlaça Anna sans vraiment y penser. Elle lui rendit son étreinte de la même manière. En plus d'être préoccupée.

Il voyait ses traits fatigués, l'absence de cette étincelle pétillante dans ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux qui avaient été tressés à la va-vite. Elle lui avait dit que c'était souvent Elsa qui la coiffait depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées quelques années auparavant. Elles s'étaient visiblement de nouveau perdues.

Il la suivit jusqu'au séjour où elle se jeta sur le divan devant la télé qui était allumée sur la chaîne musicale.

« Ça fait du bruit en fond, je ne regarde pas vraiment », lui avait-elle dit une fois.

Il trouvait que c'était une opinion qui se défendait. Il était vrai que la jeune fille passait habituellement plus de temps à aller et venir dans le loft qu'à rester affalée devant l'écran.

Sur la table basse, il y avait une tablette de chocolat à demi-dévorée, avec une trace de dents bien visible. Un emballage vide prouvait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la première victime d'Anna. Du moins, dans la matinée.

Kristoff s'installa à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules fines dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Elle se colla un peu plus contre lui.

Après quelques minutes à simplement profiter de la chaleur de l'autre, Kristoff brisa le silence chanté de la pièce.

« Elle va mieux ? »

Sa question tira un rire nerveux à Anna. Ça ne dura pas. Son hilarité se mua soudainement en sanglots à peine étouffés. Le jeune homme la serra un peu plus contre lui, silencieux, avec la douloureuse impression de revivre les événements d'il y a quelques jours. Après Elsa chez lui, c'était Anna chez elle.

Au bout de longues minutes, elle se calma enfin, sans se détacher de son torse.

« Elle les a tuées... marmonna-t-elle finalement.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Les abeilles. Elle les a gazées, hier.

\- Tu rigoles ? Elle adore ses abeilles » s'exclama-t-il.

Anna lui lança un regard plein de rage désespérée.

« Elle les as tuées ! Elle a entendu le soir qu'elles soient toutes rentrées, a jeté les bombes puis a fermé la véranda. Elle ne m'a pas laissé ouvrir. Elle disait qu'elles allaient me piquer, encore, et qu'elle ne voulait pas. Alors j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que les abeilles meurent pour moi. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Elle ne m'a pas écoutée. »

Elle se détacha enfin de lui.

« Elle ne m'a pas écoutée... » répéta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il crut qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer, au lieu de quoi elle inspira un grand coup.

« Ça faisait trois ans qu'elle m'écoutait enfin, et là... Plus rien. »

Si Kristoff avait voulu savoir quelle voix possédait l'allégorie du dégoût et de la déception, il était servi.

Il laissa Anna parler. Sans l'interrompre, sans rien dire. C'était à peine s'il esquissait un geste quand la main de sa petite amie se serrait sur son t-shirt. Il était habitué à l'impuissance depuis quelques jours déjà. Cette fois n'était qu'une de plus.

Au bout d'un couloir, il crut apercevoir la silhouette spectrale d'Elsa, mais il ne dit rien. Cette vision partit de la même manière qu'elle était venue : fugitive.

Anna tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers lui.

« Reste. Ce soir. »

Kristoff songea rapidement à ses cours le lendemain , au matériel qu'il aurait du récupérer pour filer ensuite à la ferme aux rennes. Puis il vit le visage d'Anna aux yeux cernés.

« D'accord. »

Cela ne tira même pas l'ébauche d'un sourire à la jeune fille.

* * *

Arriva un moment où il ne sentit plus la chaleur d'Anna dans le lit. C'était habituel. Elle se levait pour aller boire, grignoter, passer aux toilettes... Tout ce qu'une personne normale pouvait aller faire en se levant en pleine nuit.

Kristoff referma les yeux et s'endormit à nouveau. Ça aussi, c'était habituel.

* * *

Anna était levée avant lui. Ce n'était pas habituel.

Dehors, la journée commençait en demi-teinte, d'une semi-pénombre propre à une fin d'automne arrivée trop tôt.

Il se rendit au salon, curieux des sons de télévision et d'ustensiles de cuisine qui s'entrechoquaient. Anna qui cuisine, c'est une anomalie. Elsa qui regarde la télévision, un anachronisme. Pourtant, après avoir enfilé un pantalon, il les trouva toutes les deux. La cadette assise sur le canapé, les genoux remontés jusqu'au menton, et l'aînée en train de préparer ce qui s'annonçait comme un petit déjeuner déjà appétissant malgré ses doigts en cours de cicatrisation.

Kristoff se dit qu'elle avait maigri. La lumière de la hotte faisait ressortir la silhouette d'Elsa en ombre chinois au travers de sa chemise de nuit.

 _Les formes d'une poupée..._

« Bonjour », fit-il, se voulant poli.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse si ce n'est le tintement d'une cuillère contre un plat en inox.

La blonde ne lui jeta même pas un regard et continua sa tâche avec la minutie d'un automate. Kristoff se détourna d'elle en haussant les épaules. Jusqu'à très récemment, Elsa n'avait jamais été très causante. On ne changeait pas le sens du vent par la seule force de la volonté.

Il alla rejoindre Anna qui avait des airs de gamine perdue dans son pyjama. La télé était allumée sur la même chaîne que la veille, repassant certainement les mêmes clips musicaux d'une musique commerciale entêtante. Il s'assit, faisant doucement pencher la jeune fille vers lui à cause de son poids et en profitant pour lui déposer une bise sur la tempe.

 _Quelque chose ne va pas._

La pensée ne lui était pas venue aussi clairement, mais son cerveau avait automatiquement mit des mots sur ce sentiment de malaise qui lui avait sauté à la gorge quand il avait senti Anna _trembler_ contre ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en soulevant la mèche de cheveux qui lui cachait le visage de sa petite amie.

Alors il vit la marque. Rouge. Anomalie anatomique sur la peau de la gorge d'Anna. Une marque rouge qui ne pouvait mentir sur sa provenance.

 _Quand ?_

Pas cette nuit. Il avait été trop occupé à consoler une Anna qui avait l'air de ce qu'elle était alors : une enfant ayant perdu sa grande sœur. Pas ces derniers jours non plus, du fait de son absence.

 _Qui ?_

L'éclat de la chaînette d'argent passée autour du cou d'Anna lui répondit mille fois mieux qu'un simple prénom. Il reconnut la silhouette stylisée d'une fée des glaces, minuscule et magnifique travail d'orfèvre confectionné sur mesure pour Elsa, commandé par ses parents avant leur voyage fatal.

Elsa ne s'en séparait jamais.

Kristoff eut envie de pleurer, de crier, de frapper, de briser quelque chose. Peu importe ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Mais il observa le même mutisme que les deux sœurs. Anna pleurait et Elsa restait droite en effectuant les mêmes gestes mécaniques.

« Alors c'est comme ça. »

Il se leva et Anna eut un hoquet. Elle ne fit rien d'autre quand il retourna chercher ses vêtements dans sa chambre, ni quand il poussa la porte. Aucune autre parole n'avait été dite et le jeune homme avait l'impression que ses derniers mots flottaient encore dans l'atmosphère.

 _C'est comme ça._

Et il savait, au plus profond de lui, que ça durerait aussi longtemps que l'or des mots à prononcer aveuglerait les deux sœurs et les empêcherait de faire face. Aussi longtemps qu'elles préféreraient l'éclat familier et rassurant d'un silence en argent.

* * *

 **Et voilà. Je déclare cette fic bel et bien terminée. Je ne suis pas responsable des dépressions à venir. Je vous invite à rejoindre la section reviews afin de laisser couler votre joie, votre haine, votre incompréhension, votre indifférence, vos menaces de morts et autres lancers de tomates pourries.**

 **Merci à tous les lecteurs d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout. J'espère que vous avez aimé suivre cette histoire qui ne se finit pas forcément bien. Merci encore à tous et à une prochaine fois.**


End file.
